Live, Laugh and Love
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: "Whether his alias is Mystogan, Siegrain or just plain Jellal, she will always look forward to seeing his face, so define and full of life." JerZa/GerZa. One-shot.


Once glance and she was taken away, fallen into the depths of the eyes that had once made her angry to see, made her want to kill him—despite the urge of emotions she felt. A part of her, one that she ignored, denies, chooses not to see at all, knows that deep down she will, and always, love him. No matter if she is near, or far away, the great Titania, Queen of the Fairies, will always love Jellal Fernandes. Dead or alive, Erza Scarlet, with her red hair that cascades around her body like a waterfall, her armor ready to fight and brown eyes showing the ghost of a past, the hope for the future and the emotions of the present—will always wait for Jellal.

Whether his alias is Mystogan, Siegrain or just plain Jellal, she will always look forward to seeing his face, so define and full of life. His lips, saying her name like a song sung by a bird in the early hours of the morning. His eyes, those eyes that captivated her soul and kept in in a cage like a pet. Knowingly or not, the blue haired man captured the great Titania, his warm, loving personality that punishes himself daily for sins he didn't mean to commit, his hard heart that wants to be loved, but denies any kindness given to him—and yet if asked, he would die for the ones he cares for. Erza always smile when she thinks of him, in any situation, even when she mistakenly thought he died in the collapse of the Tower of Heaven she smiled at the thought of him.

But now, where is the room to smile? A war is on, and fighting, blood is everywhere, but her own brown eyes look for the blue haired man. Is that Mermaid Heel girl, Kagura, looking for Jellal as well? Though, her intentions are not so pure, not so loving as the seemingly cold Titania. "Erza!" a hoarse cry from the midst of battle and she turned, she knows that voice.

She smiles. Rob once confessed, back then in that dreadful, slave-driving place he has never seen a smile like her own. So happy, and full of life at the smallest pleasures, like wishing to fly high in the sky, or now, in the mist of battle where the girl from Lamia Scale, yards away from the red head lies bleeding, crying, dying as Wendy Marvell tries her best to heal her.

Jellal runs over, his heavenly body magic protecting him from the blows, his eyes are widened, in shock, fear, sadness. Though, he continues towards the woman who stole his heart and locked it deep far away into the depths of her armor.

Jellal Fernandes picks of the girl and from his brilliant brown eyes the tears fall on the beautiful red head's face. "Erza…why'd you have to take that hit?" he asked, over and over and the bluenette weeps.

She doesn't reply, just smiles, so warm, so lovingly at the man who holds her dying body. As Wendy was healing Sheila, one of the dark mages tried to kill Wendy by throwing a sword the young girl's head. Wendy, the young dragon slayer was to focused on healing her new gained friend to even notice anyway. The man thought he'd be killing two birds with one stone, Erza, already badly injured mustered up some more strength and jumped ahead—protecting two small girls. Killing one bird, but saving two.

"Thank you…" she says to the man, her voice hoarse on the brink of dying. She holds his hand and continues to smile, despite the man's tears. She thanks him, yes, for holding her—if anyone she would have wanted it to be him. Selfish for her, making him hold her while she dies, but she is thankful nonetheless. "Jellal, don't cry…please smile…" yes, smile, smile for her. She yearns to see him smile, she needs it. At her words, her wish, Jellal does smile—though it doesn't stop the tears.

Then, if possible, her smile becomes brighter, even brighter than the one Rob saw all those days ago. Erza Scarlet, her surname given to her by the man in her arms, is not afraid of death. How could the Queen of the Fairies be scared, hasn't Makarov taught them all to live? She has done her job; the enemy would never lose to the beating hearts of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and even the Sabertooth Guilds. After the excommunication of Jiemma, Team Sabertooth joined the fray, in order to rid of the enemy.

Now, here lies Erza Scarlet, knowing with all her heart that Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray, Happy and especially Lucy would not let her down. They would live for her, for her memory, she knows it—it is what they all promised before the fight started after all. Fairy Tail members always, always keep their promises. "Jellal…live, laugh love, smile…for me…okay? I love you…" so she spoke, she mustered her strength to give the love of her life and death last words.

"Erza…I love you too, but this isn't the end!" he said, holding her tighter, the man who held her was so desperate, much more than her, for the red head to live. "You are my life, Erza, y-you can't…!" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'll be with…Simon and Grandpa Rob…" Erza reassured the almost broken Jellal, "I'll be there, up in the sky…like Grandpa Rob always said…I'll finally be able to fly high in the sky…"

Jellal did what he always wanted, damn the others in the arena, for this one second, he let his sweaty, dirty face lean down and kiss the ever soft lips of Erza Scarlet. Desperately, coaxing her to muster her endurance, get her back, he kissed hard and wanting.

When he broke away, Erza's smile came back; she nodded and let her eyes close. All around, the battle seemed to stop when Jellal Fernandes' scream broke through their ears. His desperation, heart break and pure rage stopped the battles; soon he was followed by the rest of Fairy Tail when they saw their Titania on the ground, seemingly lifeless in the blue man's arms. Cries were heard, sobbing from a blond stellar mage, a mighty fire dragon's war from a rose haired slayer and an angered yell from an ice-make mage. Erza Scarlett's smile was still etched on her face, and Makarov Dreyar couldn't let himself cry at the moment, instead went into Titan mode, as his grandson used Dragon Force.

* * *

Brown eyes opened and the familiar woodsy roof was seen for the owner of the brown eyes. Not moving, but the owner breathed in and out, in and out. "You're awake, finally. Took you about two months, poor Wendy ran out of magic power and ate all the air she could once she saw. Shelia was long dead when she made her way to you." So there was someone in here. The brown eyes, the ones that showed a ghost of the past, curiosity for the future—but for the present they seemed surprised, though a little content.

"Now, I need to go contact Makarov, Fairy Tail suffered three deaths, Elfman, Evergreen they died hand in hand, and Reedus who went down protecting a child from the stands. I'm sure the morning will tone down once they find out about you."

Tears cascaded down from almond eyes as the healer left the room. Closing said eyes, in the mind of the owner they saw Elfman and Evergreen, fighting side by side on Tenoru, Reedus, asking to paint of picture of her, as she was a very pretty lady. Despite her sorrows, she smiled; they were happy now, right?

She nodded, wiping her eyes, of course they were happy, peace was returned and she knew, all of Fairy Tail would never let themselves forget the bravery as they went down. Erza Scarlet let the tears fall freely as she smiled, "I will live for you all, first by being open with Jellal. Evergreen, I know you would like that; after all, you always pushed the subject. Elfman, I will make sure Mira and Lisanna are alright, I will make sure that every person they date are man enough. Reedus, I will paint from now on, and all the paintings you ever painted are going to be hung up." She told them, speaking to herself.

"I love the part when you're more open with me," a new voice said. Erza looked over at the window and saw Jellal there, coming in and sitting with her on the bed. He was smiling, no tears, no dirt, both his eyes, the ones that captivated her, showed signs of trouble.

"I love you," the red head blurted out, no blushing or confusion. It seemed so natural to say it, she was bandaged, half naked on the bed, in a house of a woman who hated humans. Though, Jellal smiled, as bright as her.

"I love you too, Erza." With that, they shared another kiss—the first of many to come.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to keep Erza dead, but I didn't. And let's assume the Magic Council just doesn't give a fuck about Jellal being an old fugitive. Let's also assume Gray and Juvia got together, Levy and Gajeel, Lisanna and Bixlow, Cana and Laxus, Natsu and Lucy and of course, Freed and Mira also got together. Especially Lucy and Natsu. **


End file.
